blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Runaway Rocket/Gallery/1
Prologue: At the carnival S1E17 Overview of carnival.png S1E17 Spinning tire ride.png S1E17 Blaze and AJ on the spinning tire ride.png|Alright! S1E17 Another view of the spinning tire ride.png S1E17 Blaze jumps off the spinning tire ride.png S1E17 Blaze lands on the ground.png S1E17 My name's Blaze.png|Hey, there. My name’s Blaze. S1E17 And I'm AJ.png|And I’m AJ. S1E17 We're at a carnival.png|Check it out: we’re at a carnival where they have lots of games! S1E17 AJ explains the carnival games.png|Yeah! And when you win a game, you get a prize! S1E17 Blaze steps up to the banana ring toss booth.png S1E17 Blaze tosses his ring.png S1E17 Ring goes around banana.png|Score! S1E17 Blaze and AJ high tire.png S1E17 Vendor gives Blaze a prize.png S1E17 Blaze won a stuffed banana.png S1E17 AJ steps up to the ball toss booth.png S1E17 AJ explains ball toss.png S1E17 AJ tosses his first ball, knocks down four bottles.png S1E17 AJ knocked down four bottles.png S1E17 Six bottles remain.png S1E17 Blaze "Go for it, AJ!".png S1E17 AJ tosses his last ball, knocks down the rest of the bottles.png S1E17 AJ won the game.png S1E17 Blaze "You won!".png S1E17 Vendor "What a throw!".png S1E17 Vendor gives AJ a prize.png S1E17 AJ won a stuffed tractor.png S1E17 Blaze and AJ with their prizes.png S1E17 Blaze and AJ high tire again.png The rocket game S1E17 Stripes and Zeg playing rocket ship game.png S1E17 Stripes "I can do it this time!".png|“Come on, I can do it this time!” S1E17 Zeg "Go, Stripes!".png|“Go, Stripes!” S1E17 Stripes swings the hammer.png S1E17 Alien only goes halfway up.png|And...oh! S1E17 Stripes missed again.png|“Aww...I missed AGAIN!” S1E17 Blaze and AJ come over.png S1E17 Zeg explains.png S1E17 Close-up of alien.png S1E17 Rocket ship at top.png S1E17 Zeg swings the hammer.png S1E17 Zeg hits the lever.png S1E17 Alien fails to reach the rocket again.png|Oh! So close! S1E17 Stripes and Zeg disappointed.png S1E17 AJ "I'm sorry, guys".png S1E17 Pickle and Crusher arrive on the scene.png S1E17 Pickle greets everyone.png S1E17 Crusher greets everyone bitterly.png S1E17 Blaze asks Pickle to give the game a try.png S1E17 Pickle "Maybe I can win this game".png S1E17 Crusher doesn't think so.png S1E17 Pickle saddened by Crusher's words.png S1E17 Blaze "I think you can do it".png S1E17 Pickle encouraged by Blaze.png S1E17 Blaze gives Pickle the hammer.png|Dawwww! S1E17 Pickle about to play the game.png S1E17 Pickle "Here I go!".png S1E17 Pickle tries to lift the hammer.png S1E17 Pickle lifts the hammer high.png S1E17 Pickle trips in the air.png S1E17 Pickle hits the lever.png S1E17 Alien reaches the rocket.png|WINNER! S1E17 Pickle won.png S1E17 Crusher surprised at Pickle winning.png S1E17 Monster Machines and AJ congratulate Pickle.png S1E17 Pickle celebrating.png S1E17 Vendor congratulates Pickle.png S1E17 Pickle "My prize?".png Pickle gets a prize S1E17 Vendor takes Pickle to the prize tent.png S1E17 Vendor about to unveil first prize.png S1E17 Big spaceship.png S1E17 Pickle astounded.png S1E17 Vendor about to unveil second prize.png S1E17 Pickle sees his prize choices.png S1E17 Pickle thinks what prize he should get.png S1E17 Pickle chooses the little spaceships.png S1E17 Monster Machines and AJ approach Pickle.png S1E17 Pickle about to hand out the spaceships.png S1E17 Pickle gives a spaceship to Blaze.png S1E17 Pickle gives a spaceship to AJ.png S1E17 Pickle gives a spaceship to Zeg.png S1E17 Pickle gives a spaceship to Stripes.png S1E17 Pickle gives a spaceship to Crusher.png S1E17 Blaze with his spaceship toy.png S1E17 Blaze pushes the spaceship down.png S1E17 Blaze's spaceship springs in the air.png S1E17 Blaze "These spaceships have springs on the bottom".png S1E17 Blaze pushes the spaceship down again.png S1E17 Blaze's spaceship springs in the air again.png S1E17 Stripes' spaceship springs in the air.png S1E17 Zeg's spaceship springs in the air.png S1E17 AJ's spaceship springs in the air.png S1E17 Pickle's spaceship springs in the air.png One accidental cheat S1E17 Crusher doesn't want the little spaceship.png S1E17 Crusher wants the big spaceship.png S1E17 Crusher "unless I win the game".png S1E17 Crusher has an idea.png S1E17 Crusher decides to cheat.png S1E17 Crusher about to cheat at the rocket game.png S1E17 Crusher opening his bag.png S1E17 Parts fly out of the bag.png S1E17 Cheating gadget being assembled.png S1E17 Whammer hammer.png S1E17 Whammer hammer lands on the ground.png S1E17 Crusher about to use the Whammer Hammer.png S1E17 Whammer hammer positioned before the lever.png S1E17 Whammer hammer breaks the lever.png S1E17 Alien sent into rocket too hard.png S1E17 Rocket malfunctions.png S1E17 Crusher "a little too hard".png S1E17 Rocket about to blast off.png S1E17 Rocket breaks off the game.png S1E17 Trucks notice the flying rocket.png S1E17 Trucks frightened by the rocket.png S1E17 Joe warns Clive.png S1E17 Rocket passes Joe and Clive.png S1E17 Joe and Clive peek out.png S1E17 Rocket flies around the spinning tire ride.png S1E17 Crusher sees the rocket fly toward him.png S1E17 Crusher runs away from the rocket.png S1E17 Crusher gets caught on the rocket.png S1E17 Rocket flies past the Ferris wheel.png S1E17 Pickle sees Crusher on the rocket.png S1E17 Pickle "You're flying".png S1E17 Crusher wants Pickle to save him.png S1E17 Pickle "Don't worry, Crusher".png S1E17 Pickle spreads his wheels wide.png S1E17 Crusher flying right for Pickle.png S1E17 Pickle gets scooped up by the rocket.png S1E17 Pickle ends up on the rocket with Crusher.png S1E17 Crusher and Pickle stuck on the rocket together.png Chasing after Crusher/Let's hit the road! S1E17 Rocket flies over Blaze and friends.png S1E17 Blaze "Crusher and Pickle are stuck on that rocket!".png S1E17 AJ "And they're blasting away!".png S1E17 Stripes and Zeg worried for Crusher.png S1E17 Blaze rallies AJ.png S1E17 AJ boards Blaze.png S1E17 We'll need Blazing Speed.png S1E17 Blazing Speed ready.png S1E17 Give me Blazing Speed.png S1E17 Blaze says Let's Blaze.png|Let's Blaze! S1E17 Blaze driving with Blazing Speed.png S1E17 Blaze zooms through the carnival.png S1E17 Blaze jumps over the popcorn stand.png S1E17 Popcorn stand sign starts popping.png S1E17 Trucks eating popcorn.png S1E17 Blaze reaches the bouncy house.png S1E17 Blaze bouncing in bouncy house.png S1E17 Close-up of Blaze's tire.png S1E17 Blaze jumps over the water gun game.png S1E17 Blaze reaches the inflatable slide.png S1E17 Blaze goes up the inflatable slide.png S1E17 Blaze jumping and flipping.png S1E17 Blaze lands and enters the forest.png S1E17 Blaze speeds into the forest.png S1E17 Blaze jumping over a hill.png S1E17 Blaze driving forward.png S1E17 AJ turns the wheel.png S1E17 AJ slams on the gas.png S1E17 Blaze drives with a smile.png S1E17 Blaze leaving the forest.png To return to the Runaway Rocket episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries